Mas que mi mejor amiga
by Flaca Potter
Summary: Quinto capitulo listo!!!, Por fin sucedio lo que debio haber sucedido hace tiempo, ¿se enterara Ron de lo sucedido?, ¿lo tomara bien?, ¿que haran Harry y Hermione?, esperen al sexto y ultimo capitulo, pronto llegara.
1. Default Chapter

Mas que mi mejor amiga.  
  
Capitulo I: Adios Privet Drive.  
  
No era cosa nueva que la mañana comenzara asi en el numero 4 de Privet Drive. Siempre era costumbre levantarse con los grandes alaridos de Tio Vernon con contra de su sobrino, pues es mas que claro que a Tio Vernon no le cai bien su sobrino, todos dirian que si no fuera porque es el hijo de la hermana de su esposa, esta es la hora que el joven estaria enterrado y sepultado en el fondo del jardin sin que nadie sepa de su existencia, y es porque el joven Harry Potter no es como los demas jovenes de su edad, la verdad es que Harry Potter es un mago, y uno muy famoso en el mundo magico, asi es el joven Harry Potter es nada mas y nada menos que el niño que vivio, el niño que derroto los poderes del innombrable, pero por muy poderoso mago que pueda ser, era imposible hacer algo contra sus tios, si llegara a hacer algo estaba mas que claro que se iria de esa casa para siempre, que le produciria a Harry mayor felicidad que irse de esa casa, dejarlos y marcharse lejos, pero habia algo que no podia hacer realidad el sueño del joven, eso era que aunque fuera mago, todavia era menor de edad y no podia realizar magia hasta no tener la edad suficiente, y por no ser de las indicaciones de Dumbledore esta es la hora que Harry esta muy lejos de esa casa, lo recordaba como si ubiese sido ayer "No olvides Harry, que por ningun motivo debes salir de la casa de los Dursley, se que no te agrada estar ahí, pero no intentes ir a la casa de Ron por ningun motivo te permitire que salgas y te expongas a Voldemort, recuerda que recupero su cuerpo y con eso grandes problemas vendran al mundo magico Harry, solo recuerda quedarte cerca de ellos y no dejar la casa por nada". Esas eran las unicas palabras que hacian que el joven Potter no abandonara a sus tios.  
  
Por alguna razon esta no era una de las tipicas mañanas, por alguna razon Tio Vernon estaba discutiendo, pero como podia ser si el todavia no bajaba a desayunar, que estara ocurriendo se preguntaba el joven Harry Potter en su dormitorio, todavia se encontraba en su cama, sin ningun indicio de querer levantarse, se fijo en el reloj que marcaba las 6:30 am, como podia ser que Tio Vernon se despertara a esta hora a peliar quien sabe con quien, cuando derrepente escucho una voz que lo dejo helado.  
  
-Vamos maldito muggle, vengo a llevarme al niño y ni tu ni tu maldita esposa van a impedirmelo - era un voz que Harry conocia, una voz que siempre que la escuchaba iba acompañada por un punzante dolor en la cicatriz, en la cicatriz que esa misma persona le habia hecho, se trataba de Voldemort, el miedo se apodero de Harry, pero no era miedo por su vida, sino que era miedo por lo que Voldemort podria hacerle a su familia, si su familia, aunque el no lo quisiera los Dursley eran su unica familia y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo sabia que se preocupaba por ellos. -No te lo llevaras, el se quedara en esta casa y nada podra impedirlo - decia la desafiante voz de Tio Vernon. Por favor tio no lo hagas, decia Harry en su interios, por favor no lo hagas. -Dejame pasar muggle, o veras lo que un gran mago es capas de hacer - seguia repitiendo la viz de Voldemort. -Eso sobre mi cadaver -decia Tio Vernon - nunca te lo llevaras, le prometimos a ese, a ese mago que nunca lo dejariamos solo. Estas palabras hicieron creer a Harry que Tio Vernon se procupaba por el, que en verdad le importaba. -Tu lo quisiste muggle, no tenia pensado matar a nadie mas, pero como te opones a mis planes no me quedara otra mas que levantar mi varita. -Haz lo que quieras maldito, no me importa morir si es lo que quieres hacerme, pero al niño no te lo llevas. Por primera vez en su vida Harry estaba decidido a ayudar a Tio Vernon, aunque no quisiera se habia dado cuenta que lo querian, que verdaderamente estaban interesados en su bienestar. -Ja ja ja - la fria voz de Voldemort se hacia mas clara mientras Harry salia de la habitacion, sabia que Voldemort lo estaba buscando a el, pero no podia permitir que mataran a Tio Vernon, solo por defenderlo. -No seas terco muggle, esta es mi ultima oportunidad que te doy para retirarte, ¿a menos que quieras quedar como la estupida de la hermana de tu esposa?, no me importaria matar a nadie mas, pero primero debo asegurarme de que tu no sepas magia como ella, aunque por lo que e podido ver en estos dias ni la palabra magia te agrada - decia Voldemort mientras sonreia- ahora si no quedara nada que pueda salvar a ese mocoso de mi - decia mientras levantaba su varita - Avada Keda... -No te atrevas a hacerle nada maldito - era Harry que habia bajado y se ponia enfrente de Tio Vernon para protegerlo. -Muchacho necio, escapa mientras puedas, Harry corre - decia Tio Vernon intentando apartar a Harry. -Muy bien, si el mismo Harry Potter no podia soportar que mataran a su familia, ¿no es asi Potter? .Decia Voldemort con una fria sonrisa en su rostro. -Al que buscas es a mi Voldemort, deja tranquilo a mi Tio y al resto de los muggles. Decia sin pensar Harry, un odio inmenso se apodero de el. -Muy bien Potter, porque no hacemos un pequeño duelo ¿te parece?. Voldemort reia cada vez mas. Solo con lo que llevamos ahora, si olvidaste algo estas perdido. Ja ja ja. Por primera vez en su vida Harry estaba en desventaja, tal era la intencion que tenia de salvar a Tio Vernon que olvido por completo su varita. -No puedes dejar que el muchacho pelee, tu bien sabes que el no puede hacer magia, no lo tiene permitido. Decia Tio Vernon, que por primera vez no hizo nada al decir la palabra magia. -Tu callate maldito muggle, tu y tu familia moriran antes que este mocoso. Avada Kedavra. Fueron las palabras de Voldemort al dirigirse hacia Tio Vernon, el cual cayo inerte en el suelo, sin vida, ni una gota de vitalidad salia de su rostro. Ja ja ja vez lo facil que es acabar con una vida Potter, o quieres que tambien siga con ellos, dijo señalando a Duddley y Tia Petunia que se encontraban en un rincon de la cocina. -Dejalos, no les hagas daño, al que quieres es a mi y aquí me tienes matame si quieres, no tengo porque seguir viviendo. Harry no pida creer porque decia esas palabras, era primera vez en su vida que estaba dispuesto a que Voldemort lo matara, no tenia su varita cerca, y no le importaba que el mundo despues de su muerte entrara en un caos total a causa de Voldemort. -Muy bien Harry Potter, moriras a manos de mi el unico y gran mago de todos los tiempos, yo Voldemort sere el gobernador de todo el mundo, todos estaran bajo mi poder y siempre reinara el mal ja ja ja. La risa de Voldemort cada vez mas penetraba a Harry en lo mas profundo de su corazon, no podia creer lo que estaba haciendo, entregandose a Voldemort para que hiciera con el lo que quisiera, que seria de sus amigos a merced de ese demonio, eso ya no le importaba. -¡¡Harry Potter!!, ¡¡Harry Potter!!. De pronto un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos, todo era un sueño, pero no podia ser solo eso, porque habia sido tan real, todo era real, todo menos una cosa, el estaba muy seguro que nunca se entregaria a Voldemort, que nunca abandonaria a sus amigos, nunca ni por todo el sufrimiento del mundo. -Vamos muchacho baja rapido. Tio Vernon gritaba como siempre, no tuvo mas que hacer que vestirse y preparse para hacerles el desayuno. Por alguna razon todavia no estaba tranquilo asique sin pensarlo dos veces saco su varita del baul del colegio y la puso en su bolsillo, se notaba que andaba con ella, pues en los pantalones que llevaba puestos los bolsillos no eran especialmente para llevar varitas magicas. Estaba saliendo del cuarto cuando escucho un ruido en la cocina, se quedo petrificado cuando escucho las palabras que decian. -Vengo por el muchacho y un muggle como tu no me impedira llevarmelo. Por alguna razon no sonaba como la voz de Voldemort, pero sintio que estaba en peligro y sin mas ni mas tomo su varita y bajo corriendo las escaleras para quedarse frente a frente con la escena. Estaban Tio Vernon, Tia Petunia y Duddley acurrucados en un rincon, con miedo en su rostro, se puso decididamente frente a ellos y dandose la vuelta por primera vez vio quien era su atacante. -¡¡Sirius!!. Guardando la varita fue corriendo a los brazos de su padrino. No puedo creer que estes aquí, ¿como es posible? ¿no te estan buscando los del ministerio? -Hola Harry, vengo por ti, no hay tiempo de decirte el porque, pero estamos atrasados, tienes que venir conmigo inmediatamente. -Tu no te lo llevaras a ninguna parte. Bramo Tio Vernon. El muchacho se queda aquí hasta que yo diga que se vaya. -Tu no me mandas maldito muggle, yo soy el padrino de Harry y tengo su tutela en mis manos. Dijo un muy enojado Sirius, Harry estaba mas que feliz se iria de la casa de los Dursley, era lo que siempre habia querido y mas encima se iria con su padrino, que otra cosa podria desear en ese momento. -Ve por tus cosas Harry, y no te tardes. Dijo Sirius dandole una gran sonrisa. Vamos que esperas. Sin decir mas Harry corrio a su habitacion cogio todo lo que tenia en ella, que por lo que se podia apresiar eran unas pocas ropas en mal estado y su baul con todo lo del colegio, tambien cogio la jaula de su lechuza y se dirigio a la cocina. -¿Eso es todo Harry?. Dijo Sirius mirando el baul y la jaula. ¿y tu ropa? -La tengo dentro del baul, no es mucha asique me entro bien. Dijo el muchacho con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, por fin su vida estaba cambiando, por fin dejaria esa casa. -Pues muy bien Harry, nos vamos ahora mismo. Transformandose en perro salieron de la casa sin decirle nada mas a los Dursley que quedaron aterrorizados al ver que aquel hombre se transformaba en un mounstroso perro negro. -¿Y a donde vamos a ir Sirius?. Pregunto Harry con emocion. -Ya veras dijo tomando se forma Humana en un callejon alejado de Privet Drive. Muy bien afirmate a mi, nos transportaremos los dos juntos, solo tienes que pensar en una sola cosa Harry, piensa en Hermione. Le dijo Sirius. -¿por qué en Hermione?. Le pregunto el muchacho. -Solo piensa en ella, sino apareceras en otro lado o solo aparecera la mitad de tu cuerpo. Dijo Sirius sonriendo. Vamos no hagas mas preguntas y piensa en ella. Sin preguntar mas Harry se dispuso a pensar en su amiga, era algo dificil puesto que no sabia que pensar, habia vivido tantos momentos con ella que no sabia en cual pensar, hasta que derrepente llego a su mente el ultimo dia que la vio el año anterior, ella le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, el no sabia porque habia sido, pero penso que era para confortarlo despues de las horribles cosas vividas durante ese año. Despues de unos segundos sintio como su cuerpo se elevaba por la superficie del suelo, no dejo de pensar en Hermione, para que no quedara parte de el en ese lugar, segundos despues aprecio en una pequeña sala de alguna casa, sin saber donde se encontraba decidio abrir los ojos, al momento de abrirlos se encontro con ella, siempre con esa gran sonrisa esperandolo, en cuanto se despego del lado de Sirius ella corrio a abrazarlo, extrañado el la abrazo de vuelta. -Harry, ¿no es fantastico?, Dumbledore me lo conto hoy mismo, te vas a quedar en mi casa durante estas semanas, nos dieron un permiso extraordinario para efectuar magia fuera de Hogwarts, ¿no es increible?. Decia la joven mientras lo soltaba y tomaba su equipaje. -Deja que yo lo lleve Hermione. Sirius tomo el baul de Harry y la jaula de Hedwig. ¿Dónde las dejo Hermione? -Dejalas en la segunda puerta a mano derecha, es la que esta junto a la puerta que dice Hermione. -Muy bien, enseguida regreso. Sirius se perdio por la mitad de la escalera dejandolos solos en el living. -Todavia no creo esto, hace tan solo unos minutos me desperte y ya estoy en tu casa, lejos de los Dursley y mas encima puedo hacer magia, a la hora que me lo dices Hermione. Dijo Harry con cara de desilusión. -¿Por que lo dices Harry?. Pregunto preocupada su amiga. -Porque me ubiese podido divertir un poco con Duddley. Harry reia sin parar, solo la mirada seria de su amiga lo hizo regresar a la normalidad. -Harry James Potter, ¿como osas querer usar la magia asi?, ¿no vez que es un apoyo que nos han dado para poder defendernos del innombrable?. Dijo muy seria Hermione. -Vamos Hermione, si sabes que lo decia en broma. Harry se acerco a abrazarla, pero de pronto recordo algo. ¿Por qué me dijiste James? ¿nunca antes me habias dicho asi?, nisiquiera sabia que supieras mi segundo nombre. Dijo algo confundido Harry. -Por Dios Harry, se mas de ti que tu mismo. Dijo riendose y mostrandole una dulce sonrisa a aquel confundido joven que bien la respondio con la suya. Bueno eso no importa, lo que importa ahora es que vamos a tener que estar muy preparados este año Harry, vas a tener que estar atentos, y vamos a estudiar mucho estas vacaciones, no quiero que lleges sin hacer los deberes, y mucho menos ahora que nos dieron unos nuevos. -¿unos nuevos?, ¿a que te refieres con eso?. Pregunto Harry. Que yo sepa no enviaron mas que los deberes de pociones y transformaciones. -Pues veras Harry James Potter, tenemos nuevos deberes, solo para nosotros. Dijo sonriendo la muchacha de los cabellos castaños. -Esta bien Hermione, pero te puedo pedir un favor ¿no vuelvas a llamar James?, me asustas. Dijo el joven con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. -Esta bien Harry, solo queria parecer un poco seria. Se sonrieron mutuamente, en ese momento llego Sirius. -¿Molesto?. Dijo sonriente. Parecen tan felices que no me gustaria interrumpir un buien momento. Los jovenes se sonrojaron. No interrumpes nada Sirius, le estaba explicando a Harry que tenemos nuevos deberes. -Muy bien, yo ahora volvere a lo mio. Transformandose en Perro salio de la casa dando ladridos a los jovenes. -¿por qué me habra traido?, todavia no entiendo bien esto, pero por lo que me dices Hermione pasare las vacaciones contigo. -Asi es Harry, y la pasaras mejor que con los Dursley. Dijo llevandolo a su habiatacion. -Eso no lo dudes, cualquier lugar es mejor que esa casa. Dijo Harry entrando a su nueva habitacion. Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿qué voy a hacer despues que salga este año de Hogwarts, dudo mucho que me quede para siempre en tu casa?. Dijo sonriendo mientras se tiraba sobre la cama. Es una grandiosa habitacion Hermione, es hermosa. -Muchas gracias Harry. Dijo sonrojandose. La verdad nose que pasara despues de este verano, pero mis padres han aceptado tenerte este verano con nosotros, y eso es lo que importa ahora. -¿Y Ron sabe que estoy aquí?. Pregunto Harry mientras miraba por la ventana. -Bueno Harry. Hermione se sentaba ahora en la cama y se quedo mirando fijamente a Harry cuando volvio a recordar lo que iba a decir. A decir verdad creo que si lo sabe, pero Dumbledore no lo a dejado venir, dice que es muy peligroso que venga y que por nada del mundo se le ocurra decirle a su familia donde estas, que lo mas seguro es que diga que estas donde los Dursley, Dumbledore ya hablo con los padres de Ron y les dijo que no le dijeran nada a nadie. -Es muy extraño. Dijo Harry sentandose al lado de Hermione. Pero me alegro estar aquí contigo. Dijo mientras le sonreia. -Pues lo mismo digo yo Harry.se quedaron mirando un buen rato cuando Hermione reacciono. Oh si verdad, Harry debes estar hambriento, vamos a comer algo ¿quieres? -Por supuesto. Harry la seguia por la puerta hasta la cocina. Desde que sali de Hogwarts que no como nada bien. -No me imagino como puedes vivir con ellos Harry, no te alimentan bien ni te quieren. Decia Hermione mientras le ponia un gran plato con huevos y salchichas enfrente. -Muchas gracias Hermione. Dijo Harry tomando el primer bocado. Esta delicioso ¿lo preparaste tu? -Claro, pero no creo que este muy delicioso, mis dotes en la cocina no son muy buenos que digamos. Dijo sonrojandose y mirando como su amigo devoraba el plato. Al parecer si tenias hambre Harry. -Lo siento, esque hace tiempo que no probaba tan delicioso plato, ¿me puedes servir mas?. Dijo con una gran sonrisa sabiendo que Hermione nunca le negaria otro plato. -Sabes muy bien que nunca te negaria nada Harry, nunca y lo sabes. Le sirvio otro plato y se sento a tomar un poco de jugo de naranja. -Siempre lo se Hermione, por algo eres mi mejor amiga. -Soy tu unica amiga, sin contar a Ron porque el es hombre. Los dos rieron animadamente, luego de que Harry terminara de comer le dijo que tomara un pequeño descanso, que mas tarde tendrian muchas cosas que hacer. -Esta bien Hermione, pero me avisas cuando llegen tus papas, no quiero parecer un grosero y llegar medio dormido a saludarlos. -No te preocupes Harry, yo te aviso, ahora duerme un poco que yo tengo cosas que hacer. -Hermione. Dijo el muchacho a la entrada de la puerta. Muchas Gracias por todo. -Solo duerme y descansa. -Hasta mas rato. Dijo cerrando la puerta. -Hasta mas rato Harry. 


	2. Extraños sentimientos

Capitulo II: Extraños sentimientos  
  
Harry dormia placidamente en su cama, como poder despertarlo si se ve tan tranquilo mientras duerme, pensaba Hermione mientras observaba a su mejor amigo dormir. -Como pasa el tiempo - suspiro Hermione. -¿Decias algo, Hermione?- dijo Harry sentandose en la cama. Hermione dio un grito de sorpresa al ver que Harry estaba despierto, ¿se habra dado cuenta que lo estaba mirando? -Eh, no nada Harry, solo que si ya estabas despierto. -Bueno, ahora lo estoy - dijo el muchacho sonriente. -Te esperan abajo Harry, me dijiste que te avise si mis padres llegaban- dijo Hermione pasandole un paquete a Harry. -¿Que es esto?- pregunto mientras tomaba el paquete. -Sirius me dijo que te compre esto, es un poco de ropa, dice que la que tienes es demaciado grande y vieja para ti.- dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada. -Vaya, no debiste molestarte Hermione. - Dijo Harry mientras abria el paquete. -Bueno yo me retiro para que puedas cambiarte, te estare esperando en la sala. -Muchas gracias Herm. - dijo Harry mientras ella salia.  
  
Hermione se quedo suspirando junto a la puerta del dormitorio de Harry. Me dijo Herm, nunca antes me habia llamado asi, ¿qué significara?, penso ella mientras bajaba llena de alegria a juntarse con sus padres.  
  
Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de Harry.  
  
-Vaya, no sabia que Hermione tuviera buen gusto con respecto a la ropa de hombre.-pensaba Harry mientras se ponia una polera.  
  
La ropa que le habia comprado Hermione era... para el gusto de Harry, algo moderno. Hermione le habia comprado varias poleras, dos de ellas no tenian mangas, se podria decir que eran musculosas, cosa que le daba vergüenza a Harry usar, y las otras cuatro eran de manga corta, una de ellas era algo ajustada y de color negro, las otras tres eran sueltas y de color verde claro, negra y roja, tambien le habia comprado algunos pantalones, dos de ellos eran pantalones cortos, uno era de esos nuevos pantalones que habia visto Harry que le gustaban a Duddle, tenian cierres a la altura de la rodilla que al sacarlo quedaba como un pantalon corto, los otros eran jeans normales, pero por primera vez en su vida Harry tenia ropa que era de su talla. Bajo por las escaleras y se dirigio a la sala donde se encontraban los padres de Hermione.  
  
La cara de Hermione lo decia todo, Harry tuvo un poco de vergüenza al ver que su amiga se le habia quedado viendo como si el tuviera algo raro, y como no, si llevaba puesto la polera apretada y un jeans que le quedaba muy bien.  
  
-Tu debes ser el Famoso Harry Potter, del que tanto habla Hermione. - dijo el señor Granger- Permiteme presentarme, soy el Padre de Hermione.- saludo extendiendole la mano a Harry. -Mucho gusto señor.- estrecho la mano del señor Granger. -Pero si es mas guapo de lo que nos habias dicho Hermy. Mucho gusto Harry, soy la señora Granger, madre de Hermione.- saludo a Harry con un beso en la mejilla. -El gusto es mio señora Granger- dijo Harry un poco ruborizado. -Mamá, Papá, nos permiten un momento, tengo que decirle algo importante a Harry. -Esta bien Hija, mucho gusto Harry, espero que disfrutes tu estadia con nosotros. -Muchisimas gracias, y no cabe duda de que lo hare.  
  
Hermione llevo a Harry al jardin. Harry, tenemos que comenzar con las clases ya, no podemos perder tiempo. -Esta bien Hermione, pero, ¿qué tenemos que hacer? -Bueno Harry, primero que nada no hay que decirle nada sobre esto a Ron porque...- comenzo a decir Hermione, pero Harry la interrumpio. -Tengo curiosidad, ¿por qué no hay que decirle nada a Ron? -Bueno Harry, eso todavia no lo se, Dumbledore me dijo que era mejor si Ron no sabia, el tiene que pensar que todavia estas donde tus tios, no debe saber que estuviste aquí. -Esta bien, pero todavia sigo con ganas de saber porque el no debe saber. ¿qué ibas a seguir diciendo Herm?-pregunto Harry. -Iba a decir que... ¿cómo me llamaste?- pregunto Hermione, el corazon le latia muy rapido. -Ahh, creo que te dije Herm, ¿por qué?, ¿no te puedo llamar asi?, porque si no te puedo llamar asi, perdon es.... -Claro que me puedes llamar asi- dijo sonriente Hermione- esque nunca antes lo habias hecho y lo encoentre algo extraño. Eso es todo. -Es que Hermione suena muy largo, no digo que tu nombre no sea bonito, es solo que es largo y pense que Herm, que es mas corto, sonaba igual de bonito.- Dijo Harry sonrojandose levemente. -Muchas Gracias, ahora continuemos. El profesor Dumbledore me escribio diciendo que tendriamos que tomar unas clases de artes oscuras durante el verano. -¿Artes oscuras?, y ¿por qué?- pregunto Harry algo confundido- para que necesitamos, nosotros dos, clases de artes oscuras. -Eso no lo se, pero lo unico que se es que dentro de unos minutos va a llegar un profesor enviado por Dumbledore para que nos imparta la clase.  
  
En esos momentos, en la entrada de la casa de la familia Granger aparecia un encapuchado. -Conque esta es la casa de la sabeloto de la señorita Granger, no esta mal para ser una muggle.- dijo la hombre encapuchado mientras tocaba el timbre de la casa. -Buenos dias, usted debe ser uno de los maestros de mi hija Hermione, ¿no es asi?- pregunto la señora Granger. -Exacto señora, dejeme presentarme, mi nombre es...- pero en ese momento entraron Hermione y Harry, que al escuchar el timbre corrieron a ver quien era y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que su nuevo profesor de artes oscuras que le impartiria durante todo el verano iba a ser nada mas y nada menos que...  
  
-¡¡¡Snape!!! -dijeron los muchachos al unisono. -Ah, por lo que veo el joven Potter ya se encuentra aquí- dijo Snape con una malefica sonrisa- espero que prestes mas atencion a estas clases Potter, lastima que no le pueda quitar puntos a Gryffindor por sus errores. -Gusta pasar, ¿le preparo algún café o un te?- pregunto la señora Granger mientras hacia pasar a Snape a la casa. -Muchas gracias señora, pero recien desayune, gracias de todas formas, me gustaria comenzar con las clases ya.- dijo Snape mirando a los jovenes fijamente. -Muy bien, les avisare cuando el almuerzo este listo, sientase como en su casa señor Snape. -Muy amable, ahora por donde comenzamos, oh si, primero que nada quiero que sepan que estas clases no seran un juego, estas clases son para defensa y ataque, seran muy distintas a clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras, ya que en estas clases ustedes aprenderan esas artes a las cuales se defienden, esta claro que no les enseñare a utilizar los maleficios imperdonables, pero si les enseñare a contraatacarlos.- dijo seriamente Snape mientras se dirigian al jardin de la casa. -Disculpe profesor- dijo Hermione- ¿no seria muy sospechoso practicar en el jardin?, quiero decir, que los vecinos podrian vernos usar magia y eso esta contra la ley y ... -Señorita Granger, ¿por qué cree que Dumbledore le ha dicho que tome estas clases? -La verdad, me dijo que eran para ayudar mas a Harry, pero.. -¿Quiere usted ayudar al joven Potter, señorita Granger? -Claro que si profesor, pero mi pregunta es porque ... -Señorita Granger, ¿cree usted que el profesor Dumbledore puede ser tan tonto de enviarme a mi, a educarlos a ustedes sin antes arreglar todo para que ningun muggle se de cuenta de que estaremos practicando magia?- dijo Snape subiendo el tono de su voz. -No profesor. -Muy bien, ahora como les iba diciendo, aprenderan cosas que ningun otro alumno aprendera jamas en Hogwarts, sientanse afortunados.  
  
Mientras Snape les estaba hablando y observando el jardin de la casa Granger, Harry se acerco a Hermione y le dijo al oido. -No te preocupes, Herm, el nunca cambiara.- le dijo mostrandole una de sus mejores sonrisas. -Muchas gracias Harry. - dijo Hermione un poco mas tranquila.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, si se ven tan lindos los dos juntos, ¡acaso van a prestar atención a las clases!, Acaso no entienden que esto es un privilegio que ningún otro alumno va a tener jamas.- Snape esta tan furioso que parecía que los ojos se le iban a salir de sus órbitas.  
  
Estuvieron sentados en el jardin suficiente tiempo como para odiar a Snape de por vida, no se sabia porque, pero Snape estaba peor que en clases de pociones, Harry y Hermione pensaban que ya que el estaba dándoles clases de artes oscuras, que era una de las materias que sabían que le gustaba a Snape, se iba a portar algo mas amable con ellos, pero no fue asi. -Muy bien muchachos, eso es todo por esta mañana, espero que mañana estén mas dispuestos a aprender algo, vendré a la misma hora señorita Granger, discúlpeme con su madre por no quedarme a almorzar, tengo muchas cosas que preparar.- diciendo esto desapareció frente a los dos jóvenes. -Vaya, que bicho le pico, es primera vez que lo veo tan insoportable.- Harry se había tirado en el cesped mientras Hermione se levantaba.- ¿a dónde vas? -Voy a decirle a mi mama que Snape no va a almorzar con nosotros. -Espero que no lo haga ninguno de estos dias, no lo soportaria en la mesa. -Vamos Harry, tenemos que irnos, mi madre nos llama a almorzar.  
  
La señora Granger habia preparado un almuerzo delicioso, Harry no habia comido asi desde Hogwarts. -Muchas gracias por la comida, estuvo grandiosa señora Granger. - dijo Harry terminando de comer su postre. -Me alegra que te haya gustado, Harry, pueden retirarse si quieren. -Muchas Gracias mama, como siempre exquisito.  
  
Los jovenes se levantaron y se fueron al dormitorio de Hermione. -Me da vergüenza que entres aquí Harry, pero bueno, ya estas dentro.- decía avergonzada Hermione. -No tienes porque avergonzarte Hermione, esta muy linda. -Gracias, Harry, sientate aquí a mi lado, no te voy a hacer nada malo si es lo que estas pensando. -Ja ja ja, no pienso eso, es que me siento extraño estando en tu cuarto. - Dijo Harry sentandose junto a Hermione, un poco nervioso se queda observando a su mejor amiga, por alguna razon habia algo que le llamaba la atencion en ella, se podria decir que Hermione habia crecido, y si que lo habia hecho, por primera vez Harry se estaba fijando en Hermione como una mujer en vez de cómo su mejor amiga. -Estas presiosa - dijo sin pensar. -¿Qué dijiste Harry? - pregunto Hermione que no habia entendido lo que Harry le habia dicho. -Ah, eh, no nada, solo dije que esta presiosa tu habitacion. -Dijo Harry, me salve, penso, ¿como pude decirlo?, es una suerte que ella no escuchara, es mi amiga, nada mas que mi amiga. -Vaya, gracias Harry. - Dijo Hermione, por un momento pense que me lo habia dicho a mi, penso algo desilucionada Hermione, no puedo estar sintiendo esto por Harry, el es mi amigo, pero se ve tan guapo, se nota que el tiempo cambia a las personas, y a Harry lo combio para bien, se ve mas fornido que hace cuatro años, el quidditch parece que le hace muy bien a sus jugadores. Hermione dejo escapar un suspiro mientras miraba a Harry. -¿Te pasa algo Herm?- pregunto Harry que se habia dado cuenta en la forma que lo miraba su amiga. -Lo siento Harry, estaba pensando en otras cosas.- dijo rapidamente.  
  
Estaban sentados tan cerca que no se habían dado cuenta que sus dedos se tocaban, la respiración de ambos estaba tan acelerada que llegaban a correr gotas de sudor por sus frentes, sin darse cuenta estaban tan cerca sus rostros que cualquiera que los hubiese visto así hubiese pensado que estaban a punto de besarse, se estaban inclinando el uno hacia el otro cuando algo peludo y de color canela salto sobre ellos.  
  
-¡¡Crookshanks!!- grito asustada Hermione - me diste un susto de miedo. Sin darse cuenta los dos habian pegado tal salto que quedaron de pie mirando al gato canela que los miraba receloso. -Crookshanks, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿por qué nos asustaste asi?- le pregunto Hermione a su gato. Este miraba con una extraña expresion a Harry. - Nunca antes lo habia visto asi, me recuerda a la mirada que le tiraba a Ron siempre que sabia que tenia escondida a Scrabbers. -No lo se Hermione, pero mejor lo dejas afuera, me dio un susto de muerte.- dijo Harry volviendo a sentarse en la cama de Hermione. - Al parecer no le caigo muy bien, ¿no crees?  
  
-Asi parece.- decia Hermione mientras abria la puerta para sacar a Crookshanks. ¡¡Mama, que haces aquí!!- dijo Hermione sorprendida al ver que su madre estaba en la puerta. -Siento molestarte hija, pero llego una profesora tuya, dice que tiene que hablar con ustedes dos, esta en la sala esperandolos. - Dijo la señora Granger mirando de reojo a Harry, quien se habia parado de un salto de la cama de Hermione. -Gracias Mama, dile que ya bajamos.- dijo Hermione mientras la señora Granger salia con direccion a la sala. -¿No era que solo teniamos clases de Artes Oscuras?- pregunto Harry a Hermione mientras salian de la pieza. -Asi tengo entendido Harry, no me imagino quien pueda ser.  
  
Bajaron a la sala donde los estaba esperando la persona que menos esperaban encontrar en la casa de Hermione. 


	3. Grandes sorpresas

Capitulo III: Grandes Sorpresas  
  
Sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar de la casa de los Granger se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que Minerva McGonagall.  
  
-¡¡¡Profesora McGonagall!!! - dijeron los muchachos al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Me alegra verlos tan bien Señorita Granger, joven Potter - dijo la profesora levantandose del sofa y dirigiendose a ellos.  
  
-¿Qué hace aquí profesora? - pregunto Hermione algo nerviosa por tener a su profesora favorita en su casa.  
  
-Bueno señorita Granger, el profesor Dumbledore me a enviado para enseñarles a transportarse, o mejor dicho a aparecerse.  
  
-¿Encerio?, eso es genial, ¿no lo crees asi Herm? - pregunto Harry muy emocionado.  
  
-Pero profesora, ¿no es que esta prohibido para menores de edad transportarse?, no es que no sea emocionante, pero ¿no seria ilegal?  
  
-Bueno señorita Granger, nose si el profesor Dumbledore se lo habra dicho, pero ustedes tienen permisos especiales, y uno de ellos es que el ministerio no los esta vigilando, por eso pueden hacer magia y aprender a trasportarse.  
  
-Es simplemente ¡¡Genial!! - dijo Harry a Hermione, sin aguantarse la emocion la tomo de los brazos y la levanto en un abrazo dando vueltas por toda la sala, a esto la profesora los quedo mirando extrañada por la reacción de Harry, por otro lado de la sala, la madre de Hermione observaba con detenimiento la escena.  
  
Al darse cuenta de lo que habia hecho, solto a Hermione y se disculpo con ella, Hermione estaba mas que roja, ¿Por qué se comportara asi? Y mas encima enfrente de la profesora, que vergüenza, con que cara la mirare ahora, pensaba Hermione mientras retomaba su color habitual.  
  
-Lo siento Herm, pero me deje llevar por la emoción - dijo Harry al notar que ella se habia puesto roja.  
  
-Bueno jovenes, ¿dónde podemos practicar? - pregunto la profesora esperando una respuesta rapida.  
  
-Con Snape practicamos en el jardín, ¿estará bien ahí? - pregunto Hermione.  
  
-Excelente lugar, me parece adecuado, habrá suficiente espacio, pues venga, vamos a practicar. - dijo mientras los llevaba al jardín.  
  
Estuvieron practicando primero con objetos, la profesora les había dicho lo difícil que seria aparecerse y desaparecerse asique que lo mejor seria practicar antes con algunos objetos pequeños a corta distancia. Deben concentrarse en donde lo quieren dejar, si pierden la concentracion podrian quedar partidos en la mitad o llegar a algún lugar del cual no conozcan.- les decia mientras intentaban desaparecer su objeto, Hermione no tuvo ningun problema, el jarron de greda se transporto desde el fondo del jardin hasta la puerta del patio son el mayor problema, por otro lado Harry quebró por la mitad un gnomo de greda que tenia Hermione en el jardín.  
  
-No te estas concentrando bien Potter, debes poner mas atención, Señorita Granger podría venir un momento por favor. - dijo la profesora dirigiéndose a hermione.  
  
-¿Si profesora?  
  
-Bueno me eh dado cuenta que el joven Potter no presta atencion a lo que estamos haciendo porque se fija mucho en una cosa. - le dijo en un tono algo picaro.  
  
-No entiendo profesora, ¿qué tengo que ver yo con que Harry no se concentre?  
  
-Bueno Hermione, te puedo decir Hermione ¿cierto?  
  
-Claro profesora - dijo Hermione muy feliz.  
  
-Bueno Hermione, creo que es porque estas cerca de el, me eh dado cuenta que el joven Potter se esta fijando mucho en usted, ya que, si me permite decirlo esa blusa que esta trayendo, se le desabrochan algunos botones. - dijo apuntando a su pecho.  
  
Por primera vez en toda la mañana Hermione se habia fijado que su blusa tenia dos botones mas desabrochados, los cuales daban visibilidad a sus cualidades. Roja de la vergüenza Hermione pidio disculpas y fue a cambiarse mientras la profesora se quedaba a solas con Harry.  
  
-Potter, no te estas concentrando, espero que me perdones esto Harry. - dijo la profesora en tono algo triste y antes de que Harry pudiera darse cuenta le hecho el hechizo desmemorizante.  
  
-¿Me dijo algo profesora? - pregunto Harry algo aturdido por el hechizo.  
  
-Si Potter, que te concentres y transportes otro gnomo, el que tenias ya lo rompiste. -¿Qué lo rompí?, pero cuando, dios Herm me va a matar si lo ve. - decia asustado mirando el gnomo roto a un lado.  
  
En ese momento llego Hermione con una polera que le tapaba hasta el cuello. -Herm, lo siento mucho, nunca quise hacerlo, enserio, no fue mi intencion. - dijo Harry muy apenado, Hermione no comprendiendo bien de que se disculpaba Harry, se le vino a la mente que podia ser por haberla visto e inmediatamente dijo.  
  
-No te disculpes Harry, mas que nada fue culpa mia, tu no tienes la culpa, esta en tu naturaleza. -dijo sonrojada.  
  
-¿En mi naturaleza? - se pregunto Harry - acaso son tan descuidado que por naturaleza rompo las cosas.  
  
-Bueno muchachos, hagamoslo denuevo y olvidemos lo recien ocurrido. - dijo la profesora intentando no reir un poco por el mal entendido de Hermione. - Muy Harry, intentalo tu primero.  
  
-Muy bien. - Harry se concentro lo mas que pudo, el gnomo desaparecio del rosal junto a la ventana y aparecio junto a la cerca del fondo del patio.  
  
-Excelente Potter, muy bien hecho. Ahora Hermione, ¿puedes intentar desaparecerte?, debes tener en mente el lugar al que quieras llegar, y quitarte todo otro pensamiento de la mente, ¿estas lista? o ¿seguimos practicando con los gnomos?  
  
-No profesora, creo que podre transportarme.- dijo muy segura de si Hermione.  
  
Hermione respiro hondo, cerro los ojos y lo primero que visualizo fue su habiatacion, cuya ventana daba justo al jardin, se propuso con todas sus fuerzas estar ahí, sintio una pequeña sacudida, sus pies despegaban del suelo un instante y enseguida volvian a posarse sobre tierra firma, abrio los ojos y pudo observar dichosa que se encontraba dentro de su habitacion junto a la ventana.  
  
-Excelente Hermione, si tan solo pudiera darle puntos a Gryffindor por esto, una excelente aparicion, ahora usted joven Potter, intente llegar donde se encuentra la señorita Granger. Solo concéntrese en ella y en su habitacion. - dijo la profesora McGonagall.  
  
Harry cerro los ojos, por alguna extraña razón se le hacia muy facil pensar en Hermione, la encontraba en cada rincón de su mente, aunque no conocía muy bien la habitación de Hermione, ya que cuando estuvo en ella no le presto mucha atención a la habitación en si, visualizo la imagen de aquella joven parada, sonriente, junto a la ventana, por un segundo sintió que sus pies se despegaban del suelo, pero inmediatamente volvian a tocar tierra, Diablos - penso - no lo logre, porque si me concentre en ella - dijo, y para su sorpresa unos brazos apretaron su cuerpo, Hermione lo estaba abrazando, Felicidades Harry, lo lograste, no dude ni un minuto en que lo ibas a lograr, se sentia tan bien sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo que no hizo ningun esfuerzo por separarlos, despues de unos momentos incomodos en que se quedo observando a Hermione, teniéndola frente a el, con esa cara de angel que solo ella podia tener, sintio unas enormes ganas de besar esos labios, acariciar ese enmarañado cabello castaña, se acerco poco a poco a Hermione, sintio como su corazon latia cada vez mas rapido al compás con el de ella, estaban a tan solo unos centímetros de juntar sus labios, pero en ese momento llegaron unos pensamientos a su cabeza, No puedo hacer esto, ella es mi mejor amiga, si solo es mi mejor amiga, no le puedo hacer esto, despues de pensar esas palabras se separo bruscamente de ella.  
  
-Lo siento Herm, creo que McGonagall nos debe estar esperando, sera mejor que nos aparezcamos a su lado.- despues de decir esto desaprecio.  
  
-¿Por qué?, ¿acaso seré yo?, dios, como pude abrazarlo, no se en que estaba pensando, ahora no querrá ni verme a los ojos.- despues de decir esto ella igual desaparecio.  
  
McGonagall los esperaba en el jardin, no noto el tiempo que se demoraron, les dijo que se imagino que estarian tan contentos que no pudieron quitar los pensamientos de su mente para aparecer junto a ella. Despues de decirles que ya podia transportarse, pero que no lo utilizaran para salir de la casa, se fue.  
  
-A sido un día agitado, ¿no lo crees, Harry?.  
  
-Ni te imaginas cuanto Herm, ni te imaginas cuanto. - Dijo Harry observando aquellos labios, que aunque el quisiera no los podia probar, ¿Por qué no la puedo besar?, se que es mi amiga, pero ¿eso tiene que ver con que solamente de le un beso?, ¿perdere su amistad si lo hago?, estoy seguro que si, no creo que Hermione me deje hacer eso, ademas, como digo es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga no puedo hacerle eso, ademas no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ella, nose si sera una simple atraccion o no, bueno no me queda mas que olvidarme de ella, por lo menos de esa forma. - Harry se habia quedado pensando y no se dio cuenta que Hermione le estaba hablando.  
  
-¿Qué me dices Harry?, ¿aceptas?.- preguntaba ella con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Ah?, ¿qué?, lo siento Herm, pero estaba pensando en otra cosa, perdona, me podrias repetir la pregunta por favor.- dijo con una leve sonrisa.  
  
-Vaya, Harry, en que habras estado pensando que no escuchaste, te pregunte si querias venir al centro con mis padres, quieren ir a comprar algo y me preguntaron si queríamos ir, ¿que me dices, aceptas?.- volvio a preguntar ella con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Como no resistirme a esa sonrisa, Herm. - dijo Harry sin pensar- claro que voy.  
  
-Vamos Harry, haces que me ruborice. - dijo Hermione mas roja que un tomate. - bueno ¿nos vamos?  
  
-Como usted mande. - dijo Harry sonriendo.  
  
Los padres de Hermione los habian llevado a un centro comercial que quedaba no muy lejos de su casa, querian comprar algunas cosas para la casa y una que otra cosita para Hermione.  
  
-Hija, puedes venir un poco.- la llamo la señora Granger.  
  
-Claro, ¿me esperas Harry?.- dijo Hermione a Harry  
  
-Por supuesto, anda no la hagas esperar, yo me quedare con tu padre. - dijo Harry mientras Hermione se iba donde su madre.  
  
-Hija, me e dado cuenta de algo, y quisiera saber si es verdad o no.- dijo muy seria.  
  
-Bueno mama, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?. - pregunto sin curiosidad Hermione.  
  
-Bueno Hija, queria saber si a ti te gusta Harry, es que me e dado cuenta que te sonrojas cada vez que esta cerca y en la sala, nose porque pero tengo la impresión de que el siente lo mismo, ¿o me equivoco?.  
  
-Hay mama, como se te ocurre, el es mi mejor amigo, no siento nada por el, mas que una gran amistad. - se apresuro a mentir Hermione, desde hacia algunos años sentia algo por Harry, pero no sabia porque no podia decirle ni a el ni a su madre, sabia claramente que Harry era algo imporsible, sabia muy bien que el nunca se fijaria en ella, pero ¿porque se comportaba asi durante estos dias?, ¿porque se quedaban mirando fijo?, ¿porque mas de alguna vez estuvieron apunto de besarse?, esa era una buena razon, nunca llegaban al beso, por mas interrupciones que habian, Harry le habia demostrado que se arrepintio de intentarlo, eso era muestra clara de que el no sentia nada por ella. - Con respecto a Harry, mama, no creo que el sienta algo por mi, la verdad lo encuentro improbable.  
  
-Bueno Hija si lo crees asi, asi sera, pero nose porque tengo la sospecha de que algo pasara, no dudes en contarme lo que te suceda Hermy, por favor, no te ocultes las cosas, por mas duras que sean no es bueno guardarse los problemas y sufrimientos.- dijo la señora Granger con un tono maternal que haria llorar hasta la mas revelde hija.  
  
-No te preocupes mama, cuando pase algo no dudare en decirte.- Hermione no sabia porque decia esto, ya estaba sintiendo algo y le gustaria decirselo a alguien, pero ¿porque no confiaba en su mama?, eso era algo de lo que no tenia ganas de pensar en ese momento. 


	4. Pensamientos y sentimientos

Capitulo IV: Pensamientos y sentimientos  
Después de una agradable tarde en el centro comercial, Harry y Hermione, después de tener unas agotadoras clases de Artes Oscuras y unas extenuantes clases de transportación, llegaron a la casa con una sola idea en mente, Descansar.  
  
-¡¡Estoy muerto!! - exclamo Harry tirandose sobre su cama.  
  
-Vamos Harry, ¿no me digas que te cansaste con solo esto? - dijo Hermione intentando ocultar su cansancio propio.- esta bien Harry, era solo por molestar- se retracto inmediatamente al ver el rostro con el que Harry la miraba.  
  
-Esta bien Herm, me podrias decir ¿a que hora comemos?, no quiero parecer grosero, pero es que ya me dio hambre.- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-Ja ja ja Harry, te estas pareciendo a Ron. - dijo Hermione por el comentario de Harry. - iré a preguntarle a mi mama, no me tardo. Después de decir esto salió de la habitación.  
  
Harry, aprovechando que Hermione no estaba, decidió sacarse la polera y ponerse otra, ya que la que traía puesta estaba demasiado sudada.  
  
Mientras tanto en la cocina...  
  
-¡Mama!, ¿cuándo vamos a comer? - preguntaba Hermione a su madre.  
  
-Bueno hija, la cena esta lista, si quieres comer, avisale a tu padre y a Harry que ya esta listo y pueden bajar.  
  
-Muchas Gracias mama. - dijo Hermione, salio a buscar a su padre al jardin y le dijo que la cena ya estaba lista, penso en subir corriendo a avisarle a Harry, pero el cansancio que tenia le dio una buena idea. ¡¡Claro!!, porque no me aparezco, ya que aprendi, que mas me va hacer usarlo. - despues de decir esto penso lo mas concentrada posible en Harry, al instante despues aparecio en la habitacion de Harry, y para la sorpresa de ella, Harry todavia no se ponia la polera.  
  
-¡¡¡Perdoname Harry!!!. - dijo Hermione cubriendose la cara y dandole la espalda a Harry, quien ante la aparicion repentina de Hermione ahogo un grito en el aire. - no fue mi intencion, yo no quise, yo...  
  
-No te disculpes Herm, pero para la próxima vez podrías aparecerte afuera de la pieza, ¿no crees?. - decia esto mientras se ponia una polera. - bueno, ya puedes voltearte Herm, ya estoy vestido.  
  
-Lo siento Harry, no quise hacerlo, es que pense que como tenias tantas ganas de comer, y yo ya no podía del cansancio, si me transportaba iba a llegar mas rápido. - dijo todavía avergonzada. - la cena ya esta lista, será mejor que bajemos.  
  
Ambos jóvenes bajaron a comer, la mesa ya estaba servida y para la sorpresa de Harry y Hermione, la señora Granger habia preparado comida como para diez personas.  
  
-¿Por qué tanta comida mama? - pregunto Hermione a su madre.  
  
-La verdad nose hija, no recuerdo porque lo hice.  
  
-Yo si se querida. - dijo el señor Granger.  
  
-¿Por que?. - preguntaron madre e hija al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Bueno querida, por la sorpresa que hay para los chicos, ¿no la recuerdas? - pregunto preocupado el señor Granger.  
  
-¡¡Dios!!, tienes razon querido, nose como se me pudo olvidar.  
  
-¿Pero porque hay mas comida?, no creo que sea por Harry.- dijo Hermione riendo mientras veia la cara de sorpresa que ponia Harry por su comentario.  
  
-Bueno Hija, la sorpresa es que... - pero en ese mismo momento parecieron dos personas mas en el comedor, una de ellas era Albus Dumbledore y la otra era...  
  
-Buenas noches, espero no llegar en un momento inoportuno. - dijo Dumbledore sentandose junto a su acompañante en la mesa de los Granger. - bueno, permítanme presentarles a Estela Brown, especialista en adivinacion. Despues de decir esto, algo en el rostro de Hermione demostro desconfianza, si era igual que Sibil Trelawney, serian las peores clases de todo el verano.- No te preocupes Hermione, estoy totalmente seguro que es mas confiable que la profesora Trelawney.  
  
-Sientense por favor, coman algo.- dijo la señora y el señor Granger.  
  
-¿Profesor, esto quiere decir que nos daran clases de adivinacion especial?- pregunto muy interesado Harry.  
  
-Estas en lo correcto Harry, ella les ayudara a leer la mente cuando sea necesario.- decia Dumbledore con un brillo en los ojos.  
  
Después de una agradable cena y de unos trucos de magia de Dumbledore, los padres de Hermione se retiraron, lo mismo hizo Dumbledore, en la mesa solo estaban Harry, Hermione y Estela.  
  
-Muy bien muchachos. - dijo la profesora- les daré unas clases todas las noches, hasta que logren aprender el arte de leer la mente, no es muy simple, pero tampoco muy difícil, lo que tienen que hacer es lograr ver lo que las demás personas piensan, todo consiste en que la persona este dispuesta a que ciertos pensamientos sean leídos, si esta persona no esta dispuesta a que estos pensamientos sean leídos, será difícil poder descifrarlos, pero no imposible.- los jóvenes estaban impacientes por aprender tal arte- Bueno muchachos, estoy segura que ya quieren aprender, pero primero, Señor Potter, ¿podría dejarme usted leer su mente? - esta pregunta sorprendió mucho a Harry, pero accedió gustoso a que le leyeran la mente.- Muy bien, que tenemos aquí, ¡¡Dios mío!!, como puedes vivir con esto muchacho- dijo la profesora al ver los recuerdos que tenia Harry sobre la muerte de sus padres y su ultimo encuentro con Voldemort, inmediatamente Harry se propuso pensar en otra cosa, ya que la profesora tenia una cara de horror que asustaría al mago más valiente, por alguna razón una persona vino a su mente.- Muy bien muchacho, creo que mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí, no te preocupes, no diré nada de lo que recién observe.- dijo mirando a Hermione y después a Harry.  
  
-Muy bien, les voy a enseñar como se hace, primero que nada tienen que mirar a la persona directamente a los ojos, luego fíjense no en sus pupilas, sino que intenten encontrar algo mas ahí, si ven alguna silueta concéntrense mas, no me imagino que logren ver algo al primer intento, pero hagan su mayor esfuerzo, muy bien Hermione, ¿podrías intentar leerme la mente?.  
  
-Claro Porfesora. .- dijo Hermione mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de la nueva profesora, se concentro con todas sus fuerzas, miraba fijamente los ojos verdes de su profesora, cuando derrepente le dio la sensación de ver algo, al darse cuenta la profesora le dijo: Podrias decirme que estas viendo, quiero estar segura de si lograste ver algo.- Bueno profesora, creo ver algo parecido a un accidente, pero es algo difícil de descifrar, parece como un ataque, si eso es un ataque, pero esto es extraño, aparece un bebe, pero que es esto...- en ese instante Hermione ahogo un grito poniendose las manos en la boca y miro fijamente a Harry.  
  
-Lo siento querido, no pude dejar de repetir las imágenes que vi en tu mente, ella vio el ataque del Señor Tenebroso, lo siento mucho. - se disculpo la profesora con Harry, el no lo podía creer, ahora mas personas compartían ese recuerdo con el, y porque una de ellas tenia que ser Hermione, porque hacer que ella viera esas imágenes, no son recomendables. - en ese momento Harry se había quedado pensando en sus padres, cuando unas lagrimas se asomaron por su rostro.  
  
-Bueno muchachos, mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí por el día de hoy, deben estar muy cansados y necesitan estar despiertos para mañana. - después de decir esto la profesora desapareció, dejando a Harry y Hermione solos.  
  
-Harry no resistió mas el dolor producido por esos recuerdos que se puso a llorar en ese mismo lugar, en cuento se dio cuenta que Hermione lo estaba observando y también se estaba poniendo a llorar, desapareció sin decirle nada.  
  
-Harry. - alcanzo a decir Hermione antes de que se fuera. - no puede salir de la casa, lo tenemos prohibido, hay un solo lugar al que pudo haber ido. Sin decir mas Hermione se dirigió a la habitación de Harry, justo como ella pensaba, el se encontraba ahí, había cerrado la puerta con un llave, intento e intento abrirla con el hechizo Alojomora, pero no funcionaba.- Harry - dijo ella pegada a la puerta. - Harry por favor, no es bueno encerrarse sintiéndose así, déjame pasar Harry. - pero Harry no respondía, esto preocupo a Hermione y penso en la mejor manera de entrar, transportándose. Al instante después Hermione se encontraba de pie junto a la cama de Harry, en ella se encontraba Harry, destrozado y llorando como nunca lo había visto antes. - Harry, no llores por favor, eso ya paso y no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto, por favor Harry no llores. - le decia ella mientras se sentaba a su lado y le acariciaba suavemente su alborotado cabello.  
  
Sin que Hermione pudiera darse cuenta, Harry se habia incorporado en la cama y ahora lloraba en su hombro.  
  
-Perdoname Hermione, no debería estar llorando, no enfrente tuyo, pero es que ya no lo resisto mas, es imposible, todas las noches sueño con Voldemort, matando a mis padres, matando a Cedric, ya no lo puedo soportar.- dijo el muchacho y se puso a llorar mas fuerte que antes.  
  
-Harry. - dijo ella dulce y tristemente.- por favor Harry, no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo, aunque quieras no puedes hacer nada. - sin querer Hermione también se había puesto a llorar, ahora conocía los recuerdos que tenia Harry en su mente, no los conocia todos ya que solo logro ver como mataban a su madre, pero era tan horrible que cualquiera hubiera llorado hace mucho. Harry al darse cuenta que Hermione estaba llorando dijo rápidamente.  
  
-Por favor Herm, no llores tu también, por favor no me hagas esto, tu sonrisa es lo único que me anima cuando estoy triste.- estas palabras las dijo mientras le secaba las lagrimas del rostro. Por algunos momentos penso en besar aunque sea sus mejillas, pero sabia que si lo hacia ella no se lo perdonaría nunca, lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue abrazarla, darle un largo y tierno abrazo que los hiciera recuperar los ánimos, olvidar esos recuerdos y volver a ser ellos mismos. 


	5. Mas alla de una sorpresa

Capitulo V: Mas allá de una sorpresa  
Esa noche lloraron juntos, de simples recuerdos o de malos sentimientos, fue una de las mejores noches para los dos, sin darse cuenta se fueron uniendo, conociéndose mucho mejor que unos simples amigos.  
  
-Hermione, te puedo preguntar algo.- Pregunto Harry después de un buen tiempo en que llevaban hablando.  
  
-Claro Harry, lo que quieras, sabes que confío en ti.- Dijo Hermione.  
  
-Bueno Herm, hace tiempo que tengo ganas de preguntarte esto, pero nunca me atreví. - Harry estaba mas que nervioso al intentar hacer la pregunta. - ¿sientes algo por Ron?  
  
-¿Por Ron? - para Hermione esta pregunta era demasiado extraña, ¿por qué Harry estaría interesado en saber si sentía algo por Ron? Y a decir verdad, ¿qué sentía ella por Ron? - Bueno Harry, por Ron siento una gran amistad, simplemente eso, lo encuentro un buen amigo, pero nada mas que eso.  
  
Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por el rostro de Harry, al decir verdad el pensaba que Hermione estaba enamorada de Ron, ¿y quien no?, todos sus compañeros decían lo mismo, Ron si la tienes loca, ¿no vez como se pelean?, Harry, yo estoy seguro que Hermione esta loquita por Ron, ¿cómo olvidar los comentarios de Dean y Seamus.  
  
-¡¡¡Harry!!!, dios mío, mira que hora es, ¡¡son las 1:45am!!. - dijo Hermione mientras saltaba de la cama de Harry. Harry que estaba a su lado se sorprendió mucho por la reacción de Hermione.  
  
-¿qué tiene la hora Herm?  
  
-Harry, si mis papas saben que estoy despierta a esta hora, no sé que serian capaces de hacerme. - Dijo muy asustada.  
  
-Bueno Herm, tu habitación queda aquí junto, anda, vete a acostar que ya es tarde.- después de decirle esto, la acompaño a la puerta de su habitación.  
  
-Bueno mi Lady, aquí esta frente a su habitación. - al decirle esto le da un suave beso en la mejilla y le dice al oído. - que tengas dulces sueños Herm - y se dirige a su habitación, dejando a Hermione impresionada junto a su puerta con la mano en la mejilla y otra en el oído.  
  
Harry al llegar a su habitación, no podía creer lo contento que estaba. Ahora estaba completamente seguro de que Hermione no sentía nada por Ron, solo quedaba saber que era lo que sentía Ron por ella.  
  
Miro su habitación, al notar que Hedwig estaba tranquilamente en su jaula, decidió enviarle una carta a Ron.  
  
Querido Ron:  
  
Hace tiempo que no tengo noticias tuyas, me preguntaba si estabas bien. Quisiera contarte que este verano no ah sido tan malo, ya que los Durley han salido de vacaciones y me han dejado con la Señora Figg.  
  
Espero tener noticias tuyas muy pronto. ¡¡Ah!! Ron, quería preguntarte algo, espero no te molestes, pero ¿qué sientes por Hermione? Es solamente curiosidad, espero me respondas pronto.  
  
Saludos de tu amigo  
  
Harry  
  
Es lo mejor que se le había ocurrido, ya que se acordó que no podía decirle donde se encontraba realmente. Saco a Hedwig de su jaula y le amarro la carta - Entrégasela a Ron y quédate a esperar la respuesta - después de esto la llevo a la ventana y desapareció. Harry ya cansado por el agotador día de entrenamiento, decidió ponerse a dormir.  
  
Esa noche tuvo un sueño extraño, soñó con un lugar desconocido, un paisaje que inspiraba miedo y soledad.  
  
-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- se preguntaba Harry en aquel extraño lugar. - y ¿dónde esta Hermione?.- A lo lejos, por entre las sombras, se ve salir una silueta, la silueta de una persona tan querida por Harry, era Hermione, en ese momento su corazón dio un brinco, sentia las enormes ganas de abrazarla, tenerla firme y acogedoramente entre sus brazos, se veía tan hermosa y bella como siempre, pero algo extraño tenia en su rostro, un brillo húmedo brotaba de sus hermosos ojos, Hermione estaba llorando.  
  
-¿Herm, que te pasa? - pregunto Harry tan preocupado por las lagrimas de la chica que no pudo evitar que salieran algunas de sus verdes ojos.  
  
La muchacha pareció no escucharlo, ya que paso a su lado sollozando y murmurando entre lamentos.  
  
-Harry .- escucho decir de sus dulces labios. - ¿Por qué Harry? - repetía una y otra vez. -Hermione, ¿qué pasa?, aquí estoy Herm, soy yo Harry. - decía el muchacho destrozado por la indiferencia de la joven.  
  
-Acaso no sabes que te quiero Harry.- al escuchar estas palabras una luz de esperanza ilumino el rostro de Harry, ella lo quería, aunque no lo escuchara sabia que lo quería.- ¿No sabes que sin ti me muero?  
  
-Hermione. - dijo el joven, pero la muchacha no se detenía, continuaba caminando sin sentido alguno.  
  
-Harry. - escucho decir de nuevo. - ¿Por qué te fuiste, Harry?  
  
-Aquí estoy Herm, ¿acaso no me vez?. - repetía el muchacho sin entender la situación. -Mucho eh sufrido sin tu cariño, mas no puedo soportarlo mas, tu partida me a destrozado y sin ti ya no puedo amar, Harry, tu sabes que te quiero y que siempre te voy a amar, y si no puedes estar a mi lado yo te iré a buscar, no me importa si tu te fuiste por mi culpa o la de alguien mas, yo iré en tu busca porque sin ti ya no puedo mas.- Después de decir esto una luz verde ilumino el lugar, Hermione se encontraba en el suelo con su varita y nada mas.  
  
Harry se despertó de golpe, un sudor le recorría todo el cuerpo, el simple hecho de imaginar a Hermione sin vida en el suelo lo hacia llorar. - ¿qué significaría ese sueño?, acaso seria una remota realidad, o más bien una mala jugada que el destino le quiso gastar.- se preguntaba una y otra vez sin poder conciliar nuevamente el sueño, el solo hecho de perder a Hermione lo atormentaba, no lo podía evitar, estaba enamorado de ella.  
  
-Cielos Harry, te enamoraste de tu mejor amiga. - se dijo después de un largo rato de haberlo pensado.  
  
Esa mañana las cosas estuvieron normales, si se les puede decir así, ya que Snape comenzó su clase con los maleficios imperdonables.  
-Muy bien jóvenes, hoy veremos como distinguir el maleficio Imperus o Impero. - dijo Snape para sorpresa de los muchachos. - Podremos reconocer los efectos de este maleficio, ya que la persona que esta bajo su poder actuara sin reclamar, aparentara que nada esta mal, pero si lo intentas sacar de lo que tiene que hacer se descontrolara.  
  
-Profesor, ¿a que se refiere con descontrolara?. - pregunto muy interesada Hermione. -Me alegra que lo pregunte señorita Granger, la respuesta es muy simple, la persona que est bajo el poder del Imperus, solo esta dotada para hacer lo que le mandaron sobre todas las demás cosas, el comerá, esta claro, pero no dejara de hacer lo que le mandan, se dice que se descontrolara porque no sabrá que hacer, lo que quiere decir que se pondrá nervioso, asustado y obsesivamente decidido a continuar con lo que le ordena el hechizo.  
  
-Entiendo profesor, pero tengo otra pregunta, ¿cuánto dura el efecto del maleficio?.- pregunto Hermione sin quitar su vista del profesor, por primera vez Harry la veía tan interesada en una clase de Snape, y ni hablar de el, ya que tenia el mismo entusiasmo que Hermione por aprender.  
  
-Bueno señorita Granger, el efecto durara el tiempo que sea necesario para el ejecutador del maleficio, o también durara el tiempo que el maldecido resista el maleficio. - Después de decir esto Snape mira el reloj y dice. - Muy bien jóvenes, me retiro, no me gusta decir esto pero estuvieron muy bien. - después de decir esto desapareció.  
  
Los muchachos quedaron sorprendidos, por primera vez en sus vidas Snape les decía que lo habían hecho bien, eso los alegro demasiado. Ahora que habían salido tan bien de las clases de McGonagall no tenían porque seguir tomándolas, asique tenían el resto de la tarde libre hasta que llegara la profesora Brown en la noche.  
  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Herm? - pregunto Harry a su mejor amiga. -La verdad nose Harry, no te sabría decir exactamente, ya que no tenemos clases hasta la noche y nos queda toda la tarde por delante.  
  
-Por eso te pregunto que vamos a hacer Herm, porque nos queda toda la tarde por delante. - dijo Harry sonriendo, cosa que hizo que Hermione se sonrojara.- ¿Por qué te sonrojas Herm?. - después del extraño sueño que tuvo aquella noche, solo quería saber si tenia alguna posibilidad con Hermione, si acaso ella lo quería aunque fuera un poco. Esta pregunta sorprendió demasiado a Hermione, era primera vez que Harry le preguntaba porque se sonrojaba, antes solamente se limitaba a cambiar de tema. -No por nada Harry, la verdad nose no me di cuenta. - fue lo mejor que penso Hermione aunque seguía pensando en esa hermosa sonrisa.  
  
-Bueno y que vamos a hacer. - seguía esperando una respuesta de Hermione. -Dejame analizarlo, salir muy lejos no podemos, pero quizás si ... - se puso a pensar Hermione, después de un rato de suspenso para Harry dijo finalmente.- ¿quieres acompañarme donde unas amigas?, esque olvide que tenia que devolverle algo a una de ellas y se ira de vieja mañana.  
  
-Eh, bueno si no hay mas que hacer. - dijo Harry algo sorprendido por la propuesta de Hermione.  
  
Los jóvenes de despidieron de la señora Granger y salieron de la casa, ya afuera caminaron un par de casas y se detuvieron frente del numero 11 de esa calle. Era una casa grande con hermosos ventanales y segundo piso.  
  
-Bueno Harry, aquí vive mi amiga, espera que ya la conocerás. - decía Hermione mientras iba a tocar el timbre.  
  
La persona que abrió la puerta era una joven muy hermosa, pero no tanto como Hermione pensaba Harry, tenia el cabello negro como la noche y sus ojos azules como el mar profundo.  
  
-¡¡Hermione!! - dijo la joven abrazando a Hermione. - me encanta que vivieras, ¿y no vas presentas a tu amigo?. - pregunto con interés mirando a Harry.  
  
Harry algo sonrojado por la mirada de la amiga de Hermione dijo. - Mi nombre es Harry, Harry Potter un amigo del colegio de Hermione.  
  
-Mucho gusto Harry, Hermione no me dijiste que en tu colegio habían hombres tan guapos, me hubiese cambiado inmediatamente. - este comentario no le hizo mucha gracia a Hermione, quien inmediatamente se aferro al brazo de Harry y le dijo al oído sin que su amiga escuchara.  
  
-Harry, tienes que tener cuidado con ella, le gusta hacer sufrir a los hombres y sobre todo si son guapos como tu. - al decir esto se sonrojo bastante, cosa que su amiga noto de inmediato.  
  
-Vaya Hermy, no pierdes el tiempo ¿cierto?, me hubieses dicho que ya era tuyo. - dijo con una picara sonrisa que hizo que Harry y Hermione se sonrojaran. -No es lo que piensas Doris, el es mi mejor amigo. - dijo Hermione pensando que podría ser algo mas si tan solo el quisiera.  
  
-Vaya Hermy, hasta que te dignaste a decir mi nombre ja ja ja, pense que nunca me ibas a presentar ante este guapo caballero, ya que no es tuyo me lo puedo quedar, ¿qué dices Herm, puedo? .- dijo Doris sabiendo la respuesta de Hermione.  
  
-Pues claro que no, no se lo dejaría a una víbora como tu por nada del mundo.- dijo indignada Hermione.  
  
-Vaya Hermy, hasta que sacaste las garras, Harry, eres el primero que hace reaccionar así a Hermy.- Doris sonreía a mas no poder.  
  
-Herm tiene su carácter, ella solamente esta protegiendo a su mejor amigo. - Harry lo habia dicho tan tranquilamente, pero la cara de Doris le llamo la atención, era entre una cara de asombro y alegría.  
  
-Wuuu Hermy, es primera vez que un hombre que no sea tu papa te dice Herm, lo tienes loquito ¿eh?.- a este comentario Harry y Hermione se miraron y quedaron mas que rojos de vergüenza.  
  
-Por el amor de dios Doris, podrías decir cosas mas cuerdas por favor, Harry es mi amigo y como tal puede llamarme como quiera.- Hermione ya estaba mas que harta de la conversación, pero al parecer Doris lo estaba disfrutando demasiado.  
  
-Si, Herm es mi amiga, le tengo un gran cariño porque es una persona muy especial y sobre todo muy inteligente.  
  
-¿no es tierno Hermy?, te tiene un gran cariño, que hermoso, yo diría que ustedes deberían salir juntos alguna vez, no les parece o mejor me lo dejas a mi Hermy, yo no lo negaría.- esta vez Doris llego muy lejos según Hermione, Doris se aferro al brazo de Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Harry no sabia que hacer, podría parecer muy mal educado si la apartara bruscamente, pero solamente con mirar la cara de Hermione se le alegro el día. Hermione estaba mas que furiosa, esta roja de ira, esta vez Doris se había pasado de la raya, Hermione separo bruscamente a Doris del cuerpo de Harry y lo abrazo fuertemente diciendo.  
  
-Harry no es para ti Doris, ni ahora ni nunca.- decía esto todavía abrazada al cuerpo de Harry.  
  
-Bueno, pero me dijiste que no era tuyo y ahora lo estas abrazando, quien te entiende Hermione, es tuyo o ¿no?- esta vez Doris parecía decidida en quedarse con Harry. Agarro un brazo de Harry y empezó a tirarlo hacia ella, mientras Hermione tomaba el otro y lo tiraba hacia su lado.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Por favor Podrían dejarme tranquilo!!!!!.- grito Harry ya desesperado con la situación.- Doris, no te conozco, lo único que se sobre ti es que te llamas Doris y que eres amiga de Hermione, y si me preguntas a mi, prefiero quedarme con Hermione ya que a ella la conozco mejor y la quiero mas.- Mientras decía esto las chicas se habían quedado con la boca abierta y sorprendidas.  
  
Para sorpresa de Harry y Hermione, Doris se había quedado sin habla, por primera vez no decía nada, solamente pudo pronunciar unas pequeñas palabras que solamente Harry pudo escuchar.  
  
-Si la quieres díselo, no pierdas tu tiempo que después puedes perderla para siempre.- después de decir esto Doris miro a Hermione y le dijo. - Hermy, ¿puedo hablar a solas contigo?  
  
-Claro, Harry me disculpas, hablo con ella y después nos vamos.- Hermione se retiraba cuando Harry para sorpresa de ella le coge del brazo.  
  
-Hermione, tengo que decirte algo importante.- comenzó a decir Harry, pero Doris lo detuvo.  
  
-Harry, permíteme hablar primero con ella, después podrás decirle todo.- diciendo esto alejo a Hermione de Harry y la llevo a un rincón de la entrada.  
  
-Hermione, tengo que decirte algo, se que no te gusta hablar de tus sentimientos, te conozco amiga, se que ni a tu madre se los cuentas, pero debo decirte algo, si no aprovechas de liberar tus sentimientos ahora mismo lo lamentaras toda tu vida, se que me vas a querer matar por esto Hermy, pero el otro día no pude evitar leer tu diario.- A estas palabras Hermione estaba sorprendida, estaba por un lado enojada con Doris por leer su diario, pero por otro lado tenia tantas ganas de aclarar sus sentimientos con alguien que pudiera ayudarla. - Hermy, en tu diario salía que desde el día que conociste a Harry sentías algo por el, no estabas segura de si era amor o solamente cariño por un pobre chico que a sufrido toda su vida.  
  
-¡¡Leíste mi diario!!, no puede ser, eso significa que lo sabes todo ¿verdad?.- dijo Hermione temiendo lo peor.  
  
-Si Hermy, nose porque lo ocultaste todo este tiempo, yo no me hubiese alejado de ti, al contrario me encanta la magia y creo que ya deberías saberlo, siendo mi mejor amiga.- Comenzó a decir Doris, pero se detuvo al ver que Hermione comenzaba a llorar.- Hermy, no llores por favor.  
  
-Lo siento Doris, pense que no lo ibas a tomar bien, no fue mi intención escondértelo.- decía Hermione pero Doris la interrumpió.  
  
-Hermy, no te preocupes, se que me lo querías decir, lo decías en tu diario, pero no es de eso de lo que te quiero hablar, sino que te quiero hablar de aquel guapo muchacho que llego contigo a mi puerta.- le dijo Doris mirando a Harry de reojo.- Es muy guapo si me permites decírtelo Hermy, pero me doy cuenta de que el es para una sola persona, por lo menos hasta ahora, lo que te quiero decir Hermy es que no pierdas tu oportunidad, tu misma te decías que te encantaba su manera de reír, su manera de hablarte y comprenderte, su manera de jugar a un juego sobre escobas, pero sobre todo te gustaba por ser el, el niño que necesita del cariño que le han negado, y tu Hermy eres la indicada para entregárselo, por favor Hermy no lo dejes ir como lo haz hecho con otros, no tengas miedo de amar a alguien Hermy, por favor no tengas miedo.  
  
Estas palabras hicieron a Hermione llorar mas, pero después de unos pocos minutos entro en razón, abrazo fuertemente a Doris y le agradeció por su consejo, esa misma noche le demostraría a Harry sus sentimientos por el.  
  
Al llegar a la casa de los Granger una persona los estaba esperando, era un profesor que nunca antes habían visto en Hogwarts, tenia una larga túnica que delataba que era mago, tenia el pelo corto y de un negro oscuro muy parecido al azabache de Harry, el profesor se dio vuelta al verlos y Hermione ahogo un grito por la impresión que le produjo ver al profesor, eran tan parecido a Harry, las únicas diferencias visibles eran sus ojos y la edad, el profesor a diferencia de los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry tenia unos ojos negros penetrantes parecidos a una oscura noche sin luna, al parecer se podría decir que tenia unos veintiocho años, el profesor al verlos les dirigió una sonrisa y les dijo.  
  
-Vaya, deben ser la señorita Granger y el joven Harry Potter si no me equivoco.- dijo el profesor extendiéndole la mano a los jóvenes.  
  
-Si somos nosotros.- dijeron al unísono  
  
-Ahora veo porque me dicen que me parezco a usted señor Potter.- Dijo el profesor mirando fijamente a Harry.  
  
-Es sorprendente el parecido.- dijo muy sorprendida Hermione.- solamente que usted tiene los ojos negros y es mayor que Harry.  
  
-Eso es correcto, pero no eh venido aquí para que veamos mi parecido con el joven Potter, sino que e venido a enseñarles a usar sus poderes internos, me gustaría poder hacerlo en un lugar mas privado si no les molesta.  
  
-Perdone usted profesor, pase, en mi jardín podremos practicar.- dijo Hermione mientras abría la puerta.  
  
-Pues me gustaría un lugar mas cerrado si no le molesta, podría ser alguna habitación o algo parecido.- dijo el profesor entrando en la casa.- Ah discúlpenme muchachos, no me presente mi nombre es Horbiger Proux, si, otro parecido con el joven Potter ¿no?, pues no se preocupe Potter, ya que nadie puede igualarlo a usted ni en la mas mínima parte.  
  
-Bueno mi habitación estaría bien.- dijo Harry- ya que no hay muchas cosas ahí podríamos estar mas tranquilos.  
  
-Tienes mucha razón Harry, ahí podremos estar un poco mas tranquilos.- Dijo Hermione sin apartar la vista del profesor Proux.  
  
Al entrar en la habitación, Harry y Hermione quedaron mirando con curiosidad al profesor Proux, a decir verdad a Harry le parecía algo extraño tenerlo enfrente, era como una foto arreglada de el, por otro lado a Hermione le llamaban mucho la atención los penetrantes ojos negros del profesor, sentía algo extraño al verlos no podía explicar que era pero lo sentía, algo iba a pasar, no sabia si iba a ser pronto o en un tiempo mas.  
  
-Bueno muchachos, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es despejar nuestra mente de cualquier distracción, y concentrarnos en el objeto que queremos hechizar, aprendiendo a utilizar bien su magia interior van a poder conjugar hechizos de alto nivel e incluso maleficios.- les decía muy serio el profesor Proux, por un momento les dio la sensación de que era Snape, pero pronto se darían cuenta de que no era así.- Muy bien a ver Hermione, ¿podrías intentar el hechizo accio con esa túnica?, solamente tienes que concentrarte en ella y mentalizar el hechizo, sin varita por favor, solamente con la mente.  
  
Hermione estaba demasiado nerviosa, nunca había intentado usar magia sin su varita, no sabia si podría lograrlo o no, respiro hondo, fijo en su mente la túnica y las palabras del hechizo, lentamente comenzó a repetir el hechizo en su mente una y otra vez, había cerrado los ojos para poder concentrarse mejor, pero eso no dio resultado, la túnica no se movió ni un centímetro.  
  
-Bueno señorita Granger, no esperaba que lo pudiera hacer a la primera, es una forma de magia muy poderosa y difícil de controlar, solamente los magos mas poderosos pueden utilizarla, bueno no los mas poderosos, pues todo el mundo sabe que el innombrable nunca la logro controlar, pero la mayoría de ellos lo puede hacer.- dijo el profesor Proux.- bueno Potter, quisiera ver como lo hace usted, concéntrese en la túnica y llévela hasta donde usted esta.  
  
Harry miro fijamente la túnica, se le vinieron a la mente las palabras del hechizo, para sorpresa de el y de los demás presentes la túnica se elevo inmediatamente y fue directamente a los brazos de Harry.  
  
-Exelente Potter, sabia que tu ibas a lograrlo, por algo Dumbledore me dijo que seria perfecto enseñarte bien esta materia, que la utilizarías algún día.- el profesor sostenía fuertemente el hombro de Harry en señal de completa satisfacción por su trabajo. Hermione miraba sorprendida a Harry, no podía entender porque a el se le había hecho tan fácil realizar este tipo de magia, al parecer Harry se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando Hermione porque inmediatamente le dijo.  
  
-Hermione, creo que ya había practicado esta magia antes, pero solamente cuando me enojaba.- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione a los ojos.  
  
Inmediatamente Hermione desvía la vista de los ojos de Harry, ¿y si ya aprendió a leer la mente?, ¿Habrá visto algo mas?, no creo, sino me hubiese dicho algo, si no vio nada mas, ya que yo no estaba pensando en otra cosa mas que en como había podido realizar el hechizo tan rápido, no tengo porque preocuparme.  
  
Pasaron el resto de la mañana y la tarde practicando, el profesor se había quedado a almorzar con ellos, la señora Granger estaba sorprendida por el parecido entre el profesor y Harry, le pregunto mas de cinco veces si tenían algún parentesco familiar, pero el profesor siempre respondía que era hijo único y su padre no tenia hermanos ni hermanas, por el lado de su madre había una hermana, pero que el se parecía mas a su padre que a su madre. Cuando el profesor se fue había llegado la profesora Brown, por lo tanto tenían que seguir estudiando sus nuevas materias.  
  
-Muy bien muchachos, ahora quiero que piensen en un recuerdo alegre, algo que les haga sentir gran felicidad, Hermione, quiero que veas en que esta pensando Potter.- decía la profesora mientras les enseñaba la adivinación mental.  
  
-Esta bien profesora.- dijo Hermione, Harry se puso frente a ella, con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro fijo sus ojos en los de ella, Hermione hizo lo mismo, dejo su vista fija en los ojos verdes de Harry, por un momento le pareció ver la imagen de una joven, pero no estaba segura, se acerco un poco mas al rostro de Harry, pudo notar un escenario conocido, Harry estaba pensando en la estación King Cross, en la plataforma 9 ¾, veía la imagen de un joven pelirrojo, ese debía de ser Ron, vio como Harry fijaba su vista en una joven, era ella, pudo ver la escena con mas claridad, Harry repetía una y otra vez el beso que Hermione le había dado en la mejilla a fines del año anterior, luego cambio bruscamente a una imagen de ella abrazándolo cuando llego a su casa, luego venia otra de cuando estuvieron a punto de darse un beso en la habitación de ella, pero esta vez era distinta, esta vez si se daban el beso, Harry estaba pensando en como hubiese sido si se hubiese atrevido a besar a Hermione, Hermione aparto la vista de Harry, había visto como hubiese sido ese beso para Harry, según lo que ella pensaba y lo que Harry imaginaba hubiese sido maravilloso, Hermione estaba bastante roja y no se atrevía a mirar a Harry a la cara otra vez, al parecer Harry se había dado cuenta de lo que había visto Hermione, porque tampoco la quería mirar, parecía avergonzado por el hecho de que ella viera lo que el quería, tocar sus labios por primera vez, sentir su calor a través de ellos, sentir el cariño que de ellos emanaba cada vez que ella se acercaba.  
  
-Bueno señorita Granger, al parecer pudo ver algo, no le preguntare que fue, pero ahora quisiera que dejara que el joven Potter pueda ver lo que usted piensa, sepa seleccionar buen lo que quiere que vean, no queremos que vea cosas muy privadas.- le dijo la profesora Brown.  
  
Esta vez Harry se puso frente a Hermione, ella estaba mas que nerviosa, no podía pensar, tenia una gran confusión en su mente, no quería que Harry viera lo que ella realmente sentía o ¿sí?, lentamente se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos, dejo que Harry viera lo que realmente ella pensaba. Harry estaba cerca de ella fijo sus ojos verde esmeralda en los castaños ojos de Hermione, la quedo mirando fijo por un momento, no estaba pendiente en lo que ella estuviera pensando, solamente la quería contemplar, observar esos hermosos ojos que en ese momento lo miraban con miedo y atención, ¿qué temería Hermione que pudiera ver en su mente? Pensaba Harry, aparto sus pensamientos y se dispuso a ver los de ella, una imagen le llego a la mente, era un vagón de tren, y ahí se encontraba Ron y el, era el primer año, antes de ser seleccionados para Gryffindor, su vista se fijaba en el, luego la imagen cambio a cuando fue atacada por el troll, luego cambiaba a cada escena vivida por ellos tres, pero en todas ellas había un momento en que ella fijaba claramente sus ojos en el, hasta que llego al momento en que el había llegado a su casa, pero el no se encontraba en aquella escena, sino que estaba sola en su habitación, por unos segundos pudo escuchar algo, penso que era su imaginación pero luego lo escucho otra vez.- El no puede quererte Hermione, es imposible, el tan solo no se fijaría en ti, no estas a su altura, nose porque me digo esto, se que no me hace bien pensar en ti Harry, pero no puedo evitarlo simplemente es que te quiero tanto.- instantáneamente aparto su vista de la de Hermione, quedo mirando a la Profesora y luego volteo a ver a Hermione, ella estaba roja todavía pero no comprendía porque Harry había desviado su vista, el recuerdo en el que ella estaba pensando no revelaba nada, absolutamente nada para ella.  
  
-¿Paso algo Potter?.- pregunto interesada la profesora.  
  
-Eh solamente tengo una pregunta profesora, ¿uno puede escuchar lo que la otra persona esta pensando?.- las palabras de Harry fueron como un balde de agua fría para Hermione, lo miro fijamente temiendo que el haya escuchado lo que ella estaba pensando, por otro lado Harry no apartaba la vista de la profesora esperando una respuesta.  
  
-Pues lea usted mismo la respuesta Potter.- le dijo la profesora mirándolo fijamente. Harry y Hermione miraron fijamente a la profesora, los dos al mismo tiempo pudieron escuchar lo que la profesora estaba pensando.- Por supuesto que si Potter, solamente tiene que desear demasiado el saber en lo que la otra persona piensa para poder escucharlo, no siempre resulta pero es posible escuchar lo que uno piensa, mas difícil es escuchar lo que pasa en un recuerdo, pero no es imposible, solamente tiene que concentrarse mucho y quererlo de todo corazón.- A estas palabras Hermione quedo helada, al parecer Harry había escuchado lo que ella había recordado, como había sido tan estúpida para poner ese recuerdo, pense que no lo iba a escuchar, ¿que mas le daba verme sentada en mi cama?, ¿por que quería saber en lo que estaba pensando?, ¿que sentido tiene?. Los jóvenes quedaron pensando en sus cosas por un buen rato, no se dieron cuenta de lo que la profesora les estaba diciendo hasta que les grito al oído para que la escucharan.  
  
-¡¡Es todo por hoy, nos veremos mañana, disfruten del descanso que les queda!!.- después de decir eso no espero respuesta y desapareció.  
  
Harry y Hermione se quedaron mirando unos instantes, ninguno de los dos intentaba leer la mente del otro, solamente se miraban, observaban bien a la persona que tenían enfrente, sin previo aviso Harry hablo asustando un poco a Hermione.  
  
-Herm, ¿puedo hablar contigo ahora?.- dijo Harry sin quitar la vista de ella.  
  
-Esta bien Harry, yo también necesito decirte algo.- lo llevo a un rincón del jardín, se sentaron en unas bancas y por unos minutos nadie dijo nada, hasta que.  
  
-Hermione, quisiera decirte algo, pero es difícil para mi.- El corazón de Harry latía a mil por hora, estaba dispuesto a decirle a Hermione que le gustaba, ya estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por ella, no era una simple atracción, no lo podía ser ya que siempre pensaba en ella, ella es el consuelo para su sufrimiento, la luz de su oscuridad, era mas de lo que el podía desear, era la mujer con la que el quería estar.  
  
-Harry, no importa lo que quieras decir, solamente dilo.- El corazón de Hermione estaba igual que el de Harry, no podía soportar mas ese silencio que tenían sus labios, necesitaba decirle lo que sentía, si Harry no le decía nada ella lo haría, no podía aguantar mas vivir con ese sentimiento oculto en su interior, hacia mucho tiempo que quería sacarlo y este era el momento.  
  
-Bueno Hermione quería decirte, esto es difícil, a ver Hermione.  
  
-¿Si Harry?.- Hermione estaba mas que nerviosa, Harry estaba peor que ella, por primera vez en su vida le iba a decir a alguien lo que realmente sentía por ella, la amaba y no quería perder el momento para decírselo, no quería perderla a ella.  
  
-Hermione, yo, yo te quiero mucho Hermione, no es un simple cariño de amigos, me eh dado cuenta que tu eres algo mas especial para mi, eres la luz de mi vida, el silencio de mi soledad, la brisa de mi mañana, el camino de mi andar. Hermione te amo.  
  
Con estas palabras Hermione se puso a llorar, no pensaba que ella fuera tanto para Harry, ella lo quería mucho, la verdad lo amaba, pero nunca penso que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos de ese modo.  
  
-Harry, yo te amo, desde el primer día en que te vi, desde el primer momento en que te hable, me enamore de tu sonrisa, de tus ojos, de tu pelo pero sobre todo de tu persona, Harry eres único y solamente quería que fueras feliz, no me importaba si no fuera conmigo, no me creía digna de ti Harry, nunca pense que pudiera serlo, yo te amo Harry.  
  
Estaban sentados en el banco, solamente se miraban el uno al otro, después de las palabras de cada uno, Harry tomo suavemente el brazo de Hermione y lo puso en su mejilla.- Hermione, yo era el que pensaba que no era digno para ti, eres un ángel que merece mas que a un simple chico, nunca creí que pudiera escuchar esas palabras salir de tus labios, Hermione.- la abrazo fuertemente contra su cuerpo, Hermione le iba a decir algo pero el con un dedo y un suave susurro la detuvo, puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella y con la otra la sostenía firmemente de la cintura, como temiendo que si la soltara la perdería para siempre, los brazos de Hermione estaban firmemente sujetos al cuello de Harry, sin darse cuenta los dos se habían puesto de pie, lentamente Harry fue acercando su rostro al de ella, miraba fijamente esos ojos perdiéndose en ellos, sus labios estaban a centímetros el uno y del otro, con un suave movimiento de cabeza Harry rozo dulcemente los labios de Hermione, por primera vez sentía su calor emanar de ellos, era una sensación maravillosa, por primera vez sentía la felicidad que nunca tuvo, se acerco mas a ellos y con un suave susurro le dijo- te amo Herm- y junto sus labios con los de ella, sus corazones estaban latiendo al compás, por primera vez estaban unidos por un cálido beso, sus labios jugaban al compás de sus corazones, era una sensación magnifica, nunca habían sentido algo así, sentían que el estomago les hacia cosquillas, que sus pies flotaban en el aire, no había nadie a su alrededor, se sentían completamente solos, pero a la vez juntos, ninguno de los dos quería separarse, era el primer beso de ambos y querían disfrutarlo, no querían perder ese momento, si fuera por ellos que nunca acabara, fueron separándose lentamente, todavía se sentía el calor emanando de los labios de Hermione, Harry todavía le sostenía la mejilla dulcemente, la miro y sin decir palabras sabían lo que el otro pensaba, Hermione se separo de los labios de Harry y apoyo su cabeza suavemente en su pecho, no quería que esa noche terminara, no quería que ese momento se perdiera, solamente quería estar ahí con el. Harry la sostenía de la cintura, no quería soltarla, la tenia suave y protectoramente sujeta que temía que si la soltaba terminaría todo.  
  
-Harry.- dijo Hermione en un suspiro.- no sabes lo feliz que me siento.  
  
-No sabes lo feliz que me haces Hermione.- le decía Harry al oído.  
  
Algo llamo la atención de Harry, a lo lejos se veía algo venir, era Hedwig que volaba a gran velocidad en dirección a ellos.  
  
-Hedwig.- dijo Harry, Hermione presto su atención en la lechuza que se posaba en la banca.- Como no me acorde, es la respuesta de Ron.- dijo Harry tomando el paquete que traía Hedwig y la carta.  
  
Hermione observaba con curiosidad el paquete, cuando se acordó de algo y se separo del lado de Harry.  
  
-Perdon Harry, tengo que hacer algo, ¿me esperas aquí?, regreso en un momento.  
  
-Claro Herm, te esperare todo lo que sea necesario.- le dio un suave beso en los labios y vio como ella desaparecía ante a sus ojos.  
  
Abrió la carta y se dispuso a leerla, se sentó en la banca junto con Hedwig que lo miraba con cara extrañada.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Primero que nada ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!, creo que la carta te llegara justo a tiempo, si no fuera por Hedwig la hubieses recibido algo tarde, ya que Errol esta algo mas torpe que antes.  
  
Bueno Harry, es verdad que hace tiempo no tenias noticias mías, pero la razón es que Percy no me ah dejado tranquilo, anda pegado a mi todo el tiempo, viendo que es lo que hago, espiándome mientras escribo mis cartas, es insoportable y todo el tiempo me pregunta que por que no te invito a pasar un tiempo con nosotros, no lo entiendo debería estar mas preocupado por su cargo en el ministerio ¿no crees?, pero bueno me logre librar de el por un momento asique aproveche de escribirte una respuesta.  
  
Me alegro mucho que no estés pasándola tan mal estas vacaciones, espero que la señora Figg no te trate mal porque sino te iremos a buscar, puedes contar con eso, aunque Dumbledore se enoje.  
  
Por otro lado Harry, me sorprendió mucho esa pregunta que me hiciste, ¿a que se debe?, la verdad no sabría decirte que siento por ella, la verdad es que es muy linda y no puedo negarlo, pero para serte sincero Harry, creo que me gusta, la verdad nunca le dije esto a nadie, pero ya que tu eres mi amigo espero que me ayudes a poder decírselo, tu que crees ¿tendré alguna oportunidad?.  
  
Bueno Harry, me despido porque Percy esta intentando entrar en la habitación a ver que estoy haciendo, espero que te guste tu regalo, pásalo muy bien y espero verte pronto, Dumbledore nos dijo que irías a comprar tus útiles el 15 de agosto, espero nos encontremos ahí, suerte.  
  
Saludos  
  
Ron.  
  
Harry se había sorprendido, no se acordaba de que era su cumpleaños, pero lo que mas le sorprendió era lo que Ron le había dicho sobre Hermione, como podría decirle el que había pasado algo con Hermione y que la amaba mas que a nada en este mundo, no podía mentirle a su mejor amigo, le iba a decir toda la verdad. En ese momento apareció Hermione con un paquete en la mano.  
  
-Feliz cumpleaños Harry.- le dijo entregándole el paquete.- perdón por la tardanza.  
  
-No tienes porque disculparte Herm, yo no me acordaba que era mi cumpleaños.- recibió el paquete y le dio un corto y suave beso en los labios, se dispuso a abrir primero el regalo de Hermione.  
  
Era un pequeño paquete, venia envuelto en un papel dorado que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna, Harry abrió el paquete impaciente por saber de que se trataba, era un peluche, pero no un peluche cualquiera, era un osito pequeño que al apretarlo salían unas letras doradas que decían "Cuando tu me miras, no hace falta nada mas, en ti puedo ver mi libertad, tu me haces sentir que puedo volar y se que a ti yo quiero amar".  
  
-Hermione.- Harry la abrazo con ternura y le dijo al oído las palabras que tanto le gustaban decirle y que solamente iban a ser para ella.- Hermione te amo tanto. 


End file.
